


jump

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you see him, standing there on the very edge, hands in his pockets and eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump

You have no idea what draws you to this roof in particular, it’s no different from any of the others, it isn’t even the highest. But you’re drawn to it and you see him, standing there on the very edge, hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

“What are you doing?” you ask, fighting to keep the note of panic from your voice.

It might be nothing, it might be nothing…. It is something. 

He opens his eyes to look at you; he doesn’t seem surprised that you’re there. “Thinking,” he says, calm and collected and the exact opposite to the turmoil waging inside of you.

“Get away from there,” your voice cracks, tears stinging your eyes.

His brow furrows, confused look evident on his face. “I’m not going to jump,” he says that but he immediately turns and looks back out at the night sky again.

“Please,” you say, “just… please, Jack.

He looks at you, then down at the edge; a blink reveals to you he’s much closer to the edge than he thought. You step closer and tentatively reach up to take hold of his hand. He looks over at you again and you snap, tugging him away from the treacherous edge as fast as you can. “Please,” you tell him again, and the tears really do fall this time and he immediately wraps his arms round you and pulls you in for a hug.

“I wasn’t going to jump,” he murmurs, but he doesn’t sound so sure now.

**Author's Note:**

> continue or not?


End file.
